PS268
/ |title_ja= !! |title_ro=Escape!! |image=PS268.png |chapter=FireRed & LeafGreen |volume=22 |number=268 |location=Masked Man's hideout |prev_round=It All Ends Now VIII |next_round=Return to Pallet Town }} or (Japanese: !! Escape!!) is the 268th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga and the first round of the . This round goes into detail on some of the backstory revealed during the . It was first published in February 2004 in Shogakukan Grade 6 magazine and reprinted in that summer's second volume of Pokémon Wonderland. It was initially classified as a "lost chapter" as the authors announced it would not be published in a magazine again and would never be included in a volume. However, the round eventually found its place at the beginning of the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter. Plot In a base, several people in masks shine searchlights over the area to look for people that have escaped. Two small children—one being a girl with long brown hair named and a red-haired boy named —sneak past the lights. After getting past the lights, Green and Silver remove each other's masks. Although they struggle at first, they manage to remove their masks, which means that the Masked Man is at his weakest. Green, having never seen Silver's face before, comments on the young boy's appearance. In the present, Silver thinks to himself about how the Masked Men kidnapped several children, including himself. He notes that six of the children, dubbed the "Masked Children", were split into three groups of two and were trained to be the Masked Man's followers. Despite this, Silver and Green have always looked for a way to escape. In the past, Green and Silver have managed to get past the guards, but have to escape the barrier created by Pokémon. Using an underground passageway, Green and Silver try to sneak their way out of the area. They are quickly spotted by the other Masked Children, Carl, Sham, Will, and Karen, who chase after the two escapees. One of the attacks manages to hit Silver in the leg. Green activates a pipe that releases smoke, allowing the two to escape. Sham manages to see Green and Silver run away, and leads the other Masked Children to chase after them. The chase is stopped when they find that the door leads to a dead end. When the Masked Children leave to search for Green and Silver somewhere else, the thing blocking the door is revealed to be Green's . Green and Silver continue their escape, where they encounter an ice sculpture of them and the other Masked Children. Green reveals that they are in the Masked Man's room, but are safe because the man will be too exhausted to move. In the present, Silver reveals that the Masked Man didn't know about the Poké Ball that could capture the Time Travel Pokémon, , which is why he would constantly lose to it every time he faced it. Green decides to take the Silver and Rainbow Wings as mementos of their escape. After running through another hall, Green and Silver finally escape the Masked Man's clutches into the outside world. Elsewhere, Pryce, the Masked Man notices that Green and Silver have escaped. As he carves another sculpture of the Masked Children, Pryce finds himself feeling lonely and becomes confused as he thought he had removed those feelings a long time ago. In the present, Silver states that after escaping, he and Green started a new life. Even though the Masked Man told them to not give their Pokémon nicknames, Green eventually changed and named her Jigglypuff Jiggly. Later, Silver and Green talk over the Pokégear. Green reveals that she is nervous, as it's the day she is going to meet her long-lost parents. When Silver asks if she got the new clothes he sent her, an embarrassed Green wonders if she will look nice in them. Silver encourages Green by stating that she'll look gorgeous in them. In the Johto region, Silver looks at handkerchief with his name on it. After putting it back into his pocket, Silver sets off to parts unknown. Six months have passed since the battle between and . Major events * In a flashback, a young and escape from the Masked Man's hideout. * Green reveals that she is going to meet her parents. * Silver gives Green a new set of clothes. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Pryce (flashback) * Masked Man (flashback) * Karen (flashback) * Will (flashback) * Sham/ (flashback) * Carl/ (flashback) Pokémon * (Jiggly; 's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Pryce's; flashback) * (Karen's; flashback) * (Will's; flashback) * (Masked Man's; flashback) * (Sham's; flashback) * (Carl's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Pryce "berates" and for escaping and wanting to keep their emotions intact. However in the original Japanese version and the VIZ Media version, Pryce is talking about himself and why he still feels lonely despite discarding the emotions a long time ago. In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Trốn thoát!! |fr = }} de:Kapitel 268 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS268 fr:Chapitre 268 (Pocket Monsters Special) ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第268話 zh:PS268